


Hello

by FandomTravelers



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Sassy, Siblings, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: Little enola meets her brothers for the first time.......They should have been prepared.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Hello

Enola was six years old when both her brothers came to visit her. Her mother sadly, was out. She loved her mother dearly, but was always curious about the brothers she was told she had. Now that she’s seeing them in person, she’s rather scared of these two towering people standing over her. She switched her weight from one foot to the other and tried her best to look anywhere but up.

After a few moments one of the towering people – her _brothers._ Seemed to notice her discomfort (finally) and kneeled in front of her. He had curly brown – close to black – hair. His mesmerizing eyes were cool too she guessed. But what intrigued her was that this person looked like he didn’t really know what to say to her, but faced her anyway. He covers it well, but Enola sees. She always sees, mother always praised her for that.

So she did what mother taught her to do. She stomped on her fears.

“Hewo, I’m Enola. Enola Holmes.” She gives him her hand for him to kiss. She remembered once seeing mother being greeted that way.

Her other brother, the one she almost forgot was also there, scoffed. She looked at him and scrunched her nose.

_What’s his problem?_

The brother that was right in front of her on the other hand was trying to suppress a laugh. After a while, with only an amused expression now on his face, he kissed her hand. Enola wondered if she should give her hand out for her other brother to kiss.

“My name is Sherlock. This is Mycroft. ”He said, looking expectantly at Mycroft.

Mycroft reached inside his coat and pulled out a rectangle package. He held it out towards her. Enola looked from the package back to her brother – My croft. He was content on not looking at her. She took it carefully. Shaking it in her hands. Opening it, she discovered it was a sketching book. She was ecstatic! She always wanted one for ages. ( She’s only six years old but still )

“I expect you would have _some_ use for it when your older.” Mycroft said to her.

She hurled herself at him and tackled him in a hug.

Mycroft, certainly not expecting _that,_ looked bewildered and silently asked Sherlock for help with the frenzy ball of randomness that is their six year old little sister. Sherlock didn’t even try to suppress his laugh this time.

Enola thinks she might begin to love her brothers. And one day maybe as dearly as she loved mother.

She thinks anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's quite short. Hope you like it! Revieewww! Or is it comment?
> 
> ☀️Eagle  
> P. S. Greetings from 🌙Owl  
> P. P. S. I OWN NOTHING.


End file.
